


Staying in isn't so Bad

by Andromeda_Schwarz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bratty Reader, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is also not Asriel or Chara, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voice Kink, incestual undertones, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Schwarz/pseuds/Andromeda_Schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After deciding to give the role of Ambassador over to Frisk and living with Asgore instead of Toriel, you would think you wouldn't have to get involved in any of those Peace Relations stuff, you weren't one for all of that drama. Though because you ended up having to go anyways, you decide to be a brat about it and Asgore is not pleased with your attitude, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying in isn't so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to me in a dream, yes I'm a dirty little sinner. But goddamn the shit wouldn't leave my head and the Asgore Dreemurr/Reader tag needs some more love! Or Smut...yeah definitely more smut ;3 ENJOY!
> 
> Reader is not Underage by the way!

Staying with King Asgore really wasn't a bad decision at all. While Frisk decided to stay with Lady Toriel, you had decided that you should stick with the King. You found the guy very friendly and fatherly, and that warmed your heart, plus you didn't wish for him to be alone. So you stayed with him and he became your guardian. 

Though Toriel and Asgore were seperated, they were still the representatives for the Monster Race, so they often attended peace relation events with Frisk, who was the ambassador, you decided to give the job to Frisk because you just didn't mess with that social relations stuff, too much pressure and Frisk was way more of a people person than you were. 

But that didn't mean you got out of attending the events. You were 18 while Frisk was a year behind you, they had grown up to be quite the admirable representative during all these years. You were really impressed with them. Honestly, you were, but you seriously wished you were back home reading a book in your room. So defiantly you sat next to Asgore and pouted definitely more than you needed to and crossed your arms. Frisk looked at you from across the table and look like they were barely restraining their laughter.  
Asgore noticing this looked down in mild surprise to see you looking quite upset. "Dear, what is wrong? Why are you making such a face?" He asked in that deep rumbling, but warm voice of his. You hated to admit it, even though he was your father figure, your guardian. You couldn't deny his sexual appeal even if he was a Monster and you weren't, and his voice always got to you a bit now that you were older. Maybe that was a sign you needed to get out more.

"Don't wanna be here..." you mumbled childishly, "too many people here and it's loud and boring! I just wanna go home and read a book...". Usually, Asgore would laugh at something so childish coming from you, but something was different on his face, you noticed at first, he didn't laugh so you peaked up to see his face shift slightly to a frown. It looked like...he was disappointed in you. That kind of hurt more than you thought it would. 

"Do not be so immature, my child. You need to properly represent yourself just as much as Frisk does." you couldn't help grumbling sourly at that. The whole reason you didn't want to be ambassdaor was because of things like that, and here we go, having to do the same things. God this was definitely annoying. 

Asgore heard your childish grumbling and his look became more stern and suddenly you jolted. You've never seen him even slightly angry before, sad yes, disappointed, hurt yes, but never angry. That look in his eyes shook you and you immediately sat up straight in your chair fixing your posture the way he taught you and properly clasping your hands in your lap. Them laying gently on the black sequin dress you wore. Across the table, Frisk was in damn near hysterics at your show of shock and fear. You were so embarrassed and angry you wanted to throw something at them. 

You gritted your teeth visibly in almost a snarl. 

 

After a while, dinner had been served while business was talked at the table, you silently just ate your meal and steamed internally. You were getting more irritable by the second and it was beginning to show physically. As you cut your steak, your arm held so much tension on the knife the plate beneath cracked slightly. You let out a small gasp noticing this, feeling bad for damaging the dishware of the nice place. 

Asgore hearing the noise from you, after being quiet for so long wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong, my child?" He looked worriedly at you.

"I-I..." you whispered not wanting everyone at the table to hear what you did, these were important people and you didn't want to embarrass Asgore in front of them!

"I'm...not feeling to good...I-I...I think I'm going to step outside..." you hastily stood from your seat trying to evacuate the situation only for a sudden wave of vertigo to hit you, the stress must've gotten to you after so much time of just sitting there dealing with it in silence. Your vision darkened to small visibility and you thought you would've hit the floor, but of course Asgore was quicker despite his massive frame and picked you up gently, he was standing, when did he stand up?

"You look faint dear, Excuse us while I take her out for some fresh air." With that Asgore carried you Bridal Style clutched to his large chest out to the balcony of the building. The man was so big and large your body pressed up against him was the width of his chest. He towered over people often having to duck to get in doorways and turn sideways to get in too, something about that was oddly appealing, and how effortlessly he carried you was too. 

You reeeaaaallly needed to get out more.

"Dear, we are outside, can you stand?" You mumbled something incoherently, and he set you down, you stumbled badly as you attempted to get a hold of yourself and eventually with much trouble, and his large hand on your back you were able to. 

You were stressed out though, very stressed out and angry and now that you two were out alone you felt you had the right to vent.

"Why did you bring me here?!" You shouted all of a sudden causing him to jump.

"Excuse me, but who exactly do you think you're raising your voice to young lady?!" His voice was booming and commanding over yours but you didn't seem to take the hint. You really got reckless when you got this angry.

"You! I can't stand it here! I'm so stressed out it's making me ill! I just want to go home!" You were being a child, you knew you were being a child but you felt like you deserved to be one after having to put up with all this.

"Do you believe you are the only one who is suffering from so much stress?! I, too am stressed out! This break in your will has come too soon, child!" He shouted stepping closer to you. You still felt a bit snarky and you probably were going to regret this next sentence but fuck it.

"I bet that's what Toriel said too." You mumbled quietly.

It went death silently, it was too silent.

When you chanced a glance at him. He was oddly still, and the look on his face was stoic, but there was something else in his eyes that made you a little on guard. 

Well, besides the anger and other negative emotions.

Something that wanted to prove you wrong...No.

Something that KNEW you were wrong and you were going to suffer the consequences for being such a vocal brat.

"We are leaving now, and you are going to suffer punishment when we get home." with that he roughly grabbed you picking you up the way he had before to walk back to the room. Frisk and Toriel looked at you too worriedly but Asgore's voice cut in swiftly. 

"I'm afraid my daughter is really feeling ill, we will be leaving now, we apologize for this early leave. Please enjoy the rest of the evening." With that he descended down the stairs and headed straight for his car roughly shoving you in and fastening your seat belt. He soon joined you.

"U-uhm...Dad?...I'm sorry I didn't mean it..." You mumbled out nervously. You were in deep shit in you knew it, Asgore NEVER looked THAT angry before. You must've struck a chord, hurt his pride. 

"Don't think a simple apology will get you out of your punishment, you have pushed it too far this evening young lady and you will suffer the repercussions of it!" You jolted in your seat. He was not keeping his voice down since you two were in the car driving and because you were right next to him it scared the shit out of you. You really fucked up playing the brat.

 

Arriving at your large home, you sat in your seat meekly as he parked the car and got up slamming the door. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, you were so terrified you almost wanted to cry. But you weren't, you were way too old to be doing that. Weakly, you took off your seat belt and climbed out the car closing the door weakly. Hoping that it shut, you didn't want to show anymore aggressiveness to make him even more mad at you. 

When you finally came out the car, Asgore grabbed your arm and started pulling you into the house. Before you knew it you two had reached his room and he had thrown you roughly across his lap for his large paw to slam down onto your rear with a loud smack ringing throughout the room.  
The scream the ripped through your lungs was piercing.

"Dad I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" you yelled out giving in already. You had never experienced anything like this before and it hurt like hell because of the power Asgore held in his hand and arms. You could feel the core of his stomach flex against the side of your body as he yet again brought his hand down with another loud SMACK.

"Quiet! You ungrateful little brat! You only feel bad now for the punishment I am giving you! Now take it and keep your mouth shut!" SMACK. You could feel your eyes stinging, you were about to cry and if this spanking kept on any longer it you wouldn't be able to hold the tears back.

SMACK.

You wiggled slightly in his lap, the hard spanks left this odd tingling sensation that travelled to your core and made you bite your lip. You weren't.....getting aroused by this, were you?

SMACK!

"AH!" Eyes wide you quickly covered your mouth, flushed terribly with embarrassment for that undignified sound that just left your mouth. That was a moan. There was no way Asgore didn't hear that. Oh god you were a freak, he was going to kick you out, he was going to hate you there was no way.

He was laughing...

A deep rumble vibrated against you. You dared to look up at him and saw the smouldering look he was giving you. W-what?

"F-father...?" He grabbed you like a rag doll and set you so you were straddling his lap and facing him. You were slightly aroused and your hips rolled down onto his involuntarily, you let out a small hiss and whimper. How did that arouse you so much.

"Now, let me teach you a lesson and show you how a King pleasure's his people." He cooed in your ear. It felt as if you had melted for a brief moment. Bucking your hips down on him. You weren't fighting it, you really didn't want to, let's see exactly how Daddy can pleasure you.

"Mmmfff...Dad, please..." You whimpered out pathetically, he maneuvered his face down to nip at your neck gently, you moaned and gasped loudly, not realizing how sensitive you were there. He had to be especially careful with you because of how small you were compared to him, if he wasn't he could easily tear your throat out. 

...So why did that arouse you so much more.

"Ah!" You gripped his arms tightly, trying to control yourself, you rolled continuously down on him, your black sequin dress riding up your thighs. You sighed in bliss as his hands slid down your body and down to your hips, and with a swift movement he used his claw to tear the dress in two which you bit your lip at. You weren't wearing a bra so everything besides your bottom was exposed to him. he greedily took in your appearance.

"Such a lovely little girl I have raised..." moving his hands down to your hips he lowered his head to lap at your nipples and tease them gently with his large tongue. The way he maneuvered it was so skillful you had to bite your knuckle from getting too loud. 

Then he started rolling you against him. 

You couldn't hold it back anymore, you could feel that massive bulge rising in his pants. It's so big...and it was rubbing right against your folds giving you just the right amount of friction. He rolled his hips up rhythmically and eventually you couldn't take it anymore.

"A-ah! D-aaad! D-Daddy! I can't hold it anymore! I-I'm-!" You felt a hot wave of ecstasy wash over you as your first orgasm hit you like a heat wave. It left you panting and feeling hot all over. You lowered your head trying to catch your breath and looked up when Asgore moved to grab your head. Too kiss you deeply and passionately taking what little breath you had left.

"Mmmnn~" You moaned against his lips. You had already came once and he hadn't even taken your underwear off yet. 

"That's 1, dearest." He chuckled, as his large paws moved down your slender back and grabbed your panties, you obediently sat up to allow him to move them off of you, wanting to speed things up.

"Lay back on my legs and spread yours." It was a demand, not a suggestion.

Not feeling defiant anymore you shakily laid yourself back on his lap, He really was big enough for you to do this it was really amazing. You shyly opened your legs up to him feeling shamefully exposed as his eyes drank in your dripping womanhood. 

"Such a messy girl..." He grabbed your legs roughly pulling them up and darting down to lap at your fluids, his tongue skillfully moulding and circling around your clit which made you buck into his face as you began losing it again. He slowly moved to your entrance and shoved his tongue in, It was so large it stretched your greatly, but pleasantly. It was so wet and slimy, it felt so weird but it felt so good. You constantly rolled your hips into his head, grabbing onto his legs and digging your nails into him. You swore you heard his pants tear from the force of your grip.

"S-Slow d-down! Daddy please!" Of course he didn't slow down, he only sped up. His tongue reached deep into your G-spot and your eyes rolled back and you yelled as you came for a second time. 

Your breathing was ragged and you felt yourself drooling as you struggled to shake the lust haze fogging your mind. It felt so good, your body was still trembling from it.   
"That's 2...and..." He lifted you up. holding you with One hand as his easily slipped himself from his trousers, his erection was dripping with pre-cum and he used his free hand to slick up his length generously. 

Gently He manuvered you so your entrance was being prodded by his erection, which was already stretching you immensely as it tried to push into you. You feared you might rip.  
"D-daddy...your..." you bit your lip, feeling so dirty and just...lewd saying this. "Y-your cock is too big for me...it's not going to fit!" You whimpered slightly and he hushed you kissing you deeply.

"Hush little one, your King will take care of you, trust me." You nodded meekly and allowed him to grind you on his length, him slipping further and further into you. You felt EVERYTHING, you felt your eyes rolling back at the sensation. The penetration alone was about to...

"Oh goodness, are you alright dear?" Asgore patted your face gently as he searched your face for your okay. You nodded smiling dopily as you came down from your high. You never thought you'd cum from penetration alone. Your body was so sensitive you're pretty sure the slightly breeze would cause you to orgasm. Asgore grinned darkly, an expression definitely never seen before as he forced you to take in more of your length. 

You yelled as he slammed right into your spot, honestly there was no way he COULD miss it, his length touched everything within your womanhood, so with you as far as you could take him, he started to rock his hips up into you, bouncing you on his hips.

"O-oh fuuuuck Daaaadddyyy~ It feels so good!" You moaned out shamelessly, to hell with your pride, you were getting some pretty good dick from the Monster King.  
"Language Dearest~" He cooed at you as he leaned back on his elbows bouncing you effortlessly on his cock. Your body bounced and you tried your best to move down onto him meeting him in his thrusts. Your desperate attempts only made him laugh.

"You looking so appealing like that, coming completely undone by my cock, a better sight that your bitchy attitude from earlier." Oh my god he swore, fuck that was hot, you never heard him cuss before, you let out a raunchy moan and threw your head back as you tried your best to please him. You wanted to serve your King.

"I'm so sooorryyy~ Please forgive me my King!" As a way of saying how you could apologize, he sped up and you just decided to take it as he began grunting from you clenching onto him so tightly. You felt your 4th Orgasm coming and it was the big one. You felt yourself convulsing sporadically and your vision began to spot as you let out a long drawn out moan, holding him in a vice grip as your Orgasm came in rolling waves.

"S-shit! So tight! Cumming!" Asgore held you down on him as he spurted into you, there was so much of it. Guess him being a Goat monster held true in certain aspects, the feeling of him shooting so much of his seed in you made you reach for him desperate as you moaned wantonly about how much you enjoyed it. Eventually the intense pleasure caused you to black out.

 

"Little One? Are you okay now?" You opened your eyes weakly to see Asgore looking at you with concern, he wasn't dressed at all, wait why was he naked?

Oh riiiiight, you two banged.

You banged your adoptive father.

Good job you.

Ya freak.

You blushed hard as you stared at his toned chest and you nodded meekly meeting his eyes again. He chuckled and reached for you, spooning you to relax once more. 

"Just wanted to be sure, feel free to rest today, you are most likely to be sore after such a session." You took a moment to realize there was sunlight beaming in, were you out for the rest of the night?

Damn that was some bomb sex.

"O-okay Dad..." Your voice was incredibly hoarse and you heard him snicker childishly under his breath, you turned to him pouting intensely.

"Let's take care of that before it gets worse, you stay here little one." With that Asgore rolled out of the bed and you turned to watch him. This was such a sickening morning after scene it made you want to laugh almost.

Almost.

"Oh and little one?" You perked up at the endearment and looked up at him.

"Never make such a comment again." His eyes were stern as they bore into you. But you felt the little brat coming up again.

"If I get that afterwards I'm just gonna keep doing it, my King." He chuckled heartily and you smiled, you felt like your face was going to get stuck from how hard you were smiling.

"All you have to do is ask, anything for my baby girl." He winked at you and left the bedroom heading to the kitchen. Leaving you a blushing mess at hearing such a suave nickname coming from the King and not meaning it in the innocent way.

You really needed to get out more....Or Maybe...Staying in isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys ever cut your plate cutting some meat? I have...Poor plate. D=


End file.
